


Companionship

by ImagineOnYourOwn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineOnYourOwn/pseuds/ImagineOnYourOwn
Summary: Companionship : kəmˈpanjənʃɪp/plural noun: companionships/ A feeling of fellowship or friendship \





	1. Part 1

                                                                      

 

When you were a child, you were taught that companionship was one of the most important things anyone needed in life. For a long time, you believed in that and you never found yourself being alone. You were happy, following the rules, liked by your family. That was until your parents realised that your twin sister, Luna, was a _natblida_ and you weren't. They didn't know how it was possible for only one of you to possess blood as dark as night but they accepted it.

She became Floukru's pride. A chance for the clan to, maybe one day, have one of its future chief becoming Commander. But you ? Well, you fell into her shadow. You were only [Y/N], nothing special, nothing to take pride in. Sure, you were good with weapons but your people hadn't been at war for a long time since you were a pacifist clan.

When the time had come, Luna was sent to Polis to receive the best training a possible Commander could receive. Being separated from your twin was awful, it felt like your heart had been ripped out of your chest. At least, that's what you thought it felt like at the times. For months, you lived your life the same way you had with your sister : you would go fishing or hunting for your family, sometimes you'd bring food to the others, you'd help others, get into the woods to find herbs for the healer, keep an eye on the kids if need be. For months, you did what you always had been used to do : you were being expendable. 

##  **...**

Then, you didn't know how much time had passed but it felt like ages, your parents took you to Polis, your sister was ready and so were the others natblida. The time had come for the Conclave. That's when things went down. You knew that things would never be the way they used to, the separation made you grow apart, she was no longer the girl you had spent your childhood with. You understood that the moment your eyes met again, for the first time. 

Even though you were family, love and sweetness were no longer part of the relationship between your parents, you and your sibling. She offered you a nod as a sign of recognition before following your parents somewhere away from all the people moving around. Surely, they wanted to exchange words and praises for their favorite child. It was not every day that your daughter had a chance to either die as an honorable warrior or to live as the Commander of all clans.

Witnessing how easy it was for your parents, your twin and your whole clan to put you aside, you had learn not to react or even feel anything when things like that happened. You were a failure, Luna was a success. You had accepted that. Which is why you found yourself beyond surprised when, the evening before the Conclave, she came to you.  


You were walking through Polis, exploring the city you had never seen before when someone caught your elbow and dragged you away. Before you could even react, Luna was in front of you. " Sis, I need to tell you something " she said in a low voice. " _Ron ai ridiyo op_ (Speak true) " you replied, signaling her that she could trust you.   


This night, she had confided in you. She had never wished to be taken away from her home, to be trained and she didn't want to take part in the Conclave. She wanted to live in peace amongst her clan, not lead all clans to war if necessary. She was missing the sea. This night, you made the biggest mistake of your life.

As you kneeled in front of the Commander, head hanging low, eyes glued to the ground, you wondered why you had to always try to be good. It had never brought you anything but emptiness. You were never thanked, people barely looked at you. And why would they ? You looked exactly like Luna, and it was Luna they loved. Not you. They didn't want to put her face on the disappointment you were. You even found yourself thinking, hoping that perhaps your misfortune would end now, if the Commander decided to take your life for your sin.

Before you could even try to explain yourself, you finally discovered what it felt like to have your heart torn to shreds. No words came out of your mouth in that moment, you could only feel the silent ache that the knife of betrayal had caused you. Someone spoke, but their words were lies. Words covered in venom for you to be the only one judged. You heard the voice of your mother in the background, then it was Luna's. " No ! _Em ste spichen_ (She's lying) ! " you shouted, trying to defend yourself. But no one listened. No one ever did when it came to you. " [Y/N] _kom Floukru_ , for the dishonor you brought on yourself, your family and your clan, I condemn you to a life of exil. If you're not gone before the sun rises, you'll be executed " fell your sentence.

To keep the whole thing covered, only your family, the Commander and some guards had been present. This way, it was easier for the rest of your clan to believe you had just left on your own. If they ever noticed you were gone. Holding your breath and swallowing back the tears they didn't deserve to see, you stood up, proud and walked away without sparing a glance to anyone. They were all dead to you.  


##  **...**

Companionship. Growing up on your own, becoming a fierce survivor, you had come to the conclusion that what you were taught was useless. You were doing perfectly fine on your own and you didn't need companionship. But one day, walking around the forest, searching for your next meal, you heard whimpers.

Making your way towards the source of the noise, your steps were cautious, light, silent. Holding your bow steady, grabbing an arrow, you moved stealthily. To your surprise you stepped  on a scene you weren't expecting. You watched as a _feisripa_ (tiger) was clearly getting ready to attack something much smaller.

Taking a few steps on the side, you allowed the vision before you to unravel. The target of the predator was nothing more than a baby. A wolf cub with two heads. It probably had been chased away by its mother because of its difference. The same thing had happened to some people; somehow the radiations present in the air were causing some babies to be born with malformations which unfortunately ended up in them being sent away or running away to hide.

Your ears being filled by the pleads for help of the little animal made you feel sorry it. Taking aim, you released your arrow in a fluid motion and it touched its target right in the head, killing it. Two little heads turned towards you with what seemed to be a surprised sparkle in the eyes. " Hey little guy, couldn't let you die like that, I'm not cruel " you told it.

To your surprise, the cub ran towards you, barking loudly and growling a little. Putting your weapons away, you bent down once it was at your legs and picked it up. You chuckled amused, " Yeah, I get it, you want to attack me. Cute " 

##  **...**

Years later, you found yourself running through the woods. In front of you, Orthrus, the two-headed wolf that you had somehow tamed. Well, he probably tamed you more than you, him. You could hear the running steps behind you. " Faster Orthrus, faster ! " you said, putting more speed in your steps. Jumping over rocks and fallen trees, sliding down hills, bending your head to avoid branches, your rythmn never faltered.

You came to a stop once you were certain to be out of harm's way. Scratching the two heads of the wolf, you chuckled. " Well, it was close this time " you told him. He bumped one of his head on the side of your thigh before sniffing the blood covering your hands. " It's not mine, I'm fine " you added, pretty sure that even though he wasn't human, somehow he was capable of understanding you. You smiled at the thought. He was your companion. Not another human like you had been told. You didn't need human. You found your companionship in him.

##  **...**

Looking through the things you had gathered through the years in a corner of your shelter, you took some of them. Making sure you had everything you needed, you fed Orthrus. " Stay here. I won't be long " you ordered the animal before leaving. It was at least an hour before you arrived at your destination. Opening the wooden door you were standing in front of, you entered the cabin. " Priya " you greeted the owner of the place.  " [Y/N] " she said back with a nod of her head.

Priya was Trikru. She was using her home as a trading point. The whole place was filled with stuff she had found, exchanged or won. " What do you need ? " she asked. You knew she wasn't the best at hunting so, putting enough rations for her to live through the week, you gave her a knowing smile.

" Do you have a good blade somewhere ? " you asked. She arched an eyebrow, " Where is yours ? " " You know me " you shrugged, " A week ago, I got chased by Reapers. I killed some of them but there were too many. My sword stayed in one of the bodies "

The door opened again but you didn't pay attention to it, it was common around here. Priya gave you a nod and walked away, searching for what you asked. " Anything else ? " she said when she came back. " Well, if you had some skins and arrows, that'd come in handy " you replied. She nodded, going back once again. 

While you were grabbing your new stuff, the person that came in earlier made it's way besides you and made his request, offering jewels in exchange. Curious, you looked at the stranger. You recognized the scars on the side of his face. " How strange for Azgeda to wander into the far lands " you commented. " Mind your own business " replied the man with a deep voice.

He could have at least jumped into a river to clean himself, he was disgusting and smelt like dried blood. You shrugged and walked to the door. " Oh and Azgeda ? " you said. The stranger turned around, giving you an evil side that you ignored. " I don't know where you are heading but beware of Pauna" you told him with a smirk.

A few days later, you found yourself going to the river. " Come on Orthrus, we need water. And we should get clean as well " you stated, reaching the water source. Bending down on the verge, you dipped your container under the surface and waited for it to be filled. Once it was done, you called for the wolf to come over. He was jumping into the river like a happy child.

When he was close enough, you started brushing his fur, watching as the dirt was taken away by the strength of the current. " Okay, first head now " you told him. Willingly, he looked straight ahead of him, allowing you to wash his muzzle. After he was clean enough for your liking, you bent down, smiling and kissed him on the nose. Your forehead against his, you sighed. " What would I do without you huh ? " you thought outloud. He made a noise that looked like a tempted bark and licked your face. You chuckled. " You can jump around in the water if you want now, it's my turn to get cleaned up "

After putting your clothes back on, you sat on a rock and braided your hair back the way they were before you washed them. Whistling you called Orthrus back. " Come on _lukot_ (friend) " you said, going back into the woods. On your way, you collected some herbs with healing properties. You were cutting some leaves of broadleaf plantain when you heard a loud animalistic scream.

You'd recognize this scream anywhere for it had haunted for days a few years back. Pauna. She was pissed and it meant something or someone was somewhere they shouldn't be. Envelopping your herbs in a tissue, you heard what sounded like someone swearing. Orthrus' heads shot up and he took off in the direction of the sound. " I guess we're going to check what is happening then " you soliloquised with a sigh. Just to be safe, you grabbed your sword, taking silent and cautious steps.

When you saw it was the stranger from Azgeda, you rolled your eyes. You ordered Orthrus to stay. " Need help ? " you shouted. Surprised, the man looked at you and didn't see the gorilla's hands coming for him, he was thrown away, body hitting a cold hard wall in ruins. The animal looked at you furious and shouted. " _Heya Pauna, shopta ?_ (Hey Pauna, how are you ?) " you said calmly. Another shout. " I guess that's my cue " you whispered to yourself.

As the animal launched itself at you, you let yourself slip on the ground and in between its legs. With a few jumps and quicks steps, you had joined the man. " Can you run ? " you asked. His eyes looked up at you, two blue orbs as cold as ice trying to pierce through your soul, and he nodded. " So Azgeda, what part of ' beware of Pauna ' didn't you understand ? " you wondered in a mocking tone. 

" _Shof op_ " he grunted. " As you wish " you shrugged " But before I do, shall I send your bones back to Azgeda once she has devoured you ? "  " Who are you and what are you doing here anyway ? " he enquired. " No one. I was around " you replied. With a sign of the head, you took off running. Pauna wasn't happy at all and she let you know that. Not far away, you could hear Orthrus growling. " Orthrus stand down ! Stay ! " you shouted, knowing that he was ready to jump in at anytime. Reluctantly, the two-headed wolf sat and watched from afar.

Looking around, your eyes fell on the gorilla's sanctuary. It was filled with bones, rotten flesh, fresh flesh and fresh meat. You eyed the bones, they could turn out useful if needed. Searching the man, he had a blade in his hands, ready to fight. " Hey ! Distract her, I need the bones over there ! " you ordered more than you asked. " What ?! " he couldn't believe what you had just said.

In swift motions, you climbed a tree and went on a branch that was hovering over the rooftops of the ruins. You jumped, landed smoothly and used the ivy on the stone walls to slide down, ending up surrounded by corpses and a putrid smell. The scent of death. Quickly you grabbed the bones but caught sight of the fresh dead body besides you. It was a cow. Checking on Azgeda, he was in trouble. Looking through the herbs you had collected, you found the stinking nightshade. Taking a bit of it, you crushed it on the ground. Then, you took an arrow from your quiver and rubbed the head of what was left of the plant.

Arming your bow, you took aim and shot. The bow touched its target, putting the attention back on you. That when Orthrus decided that he was tired of waiting, in a frenzy he launched himself at the gorilla's ankle. " Keep distracting " you shouted. Kneeling back by the dead cow's body, you let your hands roam its body and with a precise movement of the wrist, you used your sword to cut it open. " Are you serious right now ? " yelled the stranger in an outraged voice. You held up a bloody hand up telling him to wait. The blade of your sword between your teeth, you plunged your hands in the body.

The man and the wolf were surprised when the giant gorilla fell to its knees and head first in the ground, unconscious. Simultaneously, you walked towards them, blood on your hands and some drops on your face, something wrapped up on your shoulder. " Henbane, she's not dead " you said, explaining the gorilla's actions. " I'm [Y/N] by the way. I heard rumors about someone being banished from his clan. Am I wrong prince of Azgeda ? What were you doing on Pauna's territory ? “

" It is none of your business " he responded. You dropped what was on your shoulder at his feet. " I believe that the life of a prince is nothing like the life of someone banished. And I know how much being banished is hard. I took it before she got a chance at eating it. If you are careful, you can last a few weeks with just that " you told him.

Orthrus whimpered. Rubbing your dirty hands on his previously cleaned fur, you reassured him. " It's alright, we're all fine " you told him. " You should leave before she wakes up " you chuckled, walking away. A thought occurred to you and you turned around, " Wait, were you trying to hunt her ? "  When he didn't say anything, you had your answer. Resuming your walk, you laughed. " Trying to hunt Pauna. That's a death wish. Everyone knows that " you shouted not looking back. " Come on Orthrus, let's go back home "


	2. Part 2

Two years later, you were in Polis. Invisible in the crowd that had assembled for the Final Conclave. Each clan had elected a champion. All champions would fight until only one remains. The outcame was that, the champion ending victorious would win over the bunker meant to protect from the upcoming Praimfaya for his clan as the others would be left to die.

You watched as each champion walked onto the stage, stood in front of Gaia the Fleimkepa, received the necklace with their clan's symbol and stood in front of their flags. After Podakru , Shadow Valley, Broadleaf, Boudalan, Delphi, Sankru, Blue Cliff, Plains Riders, Trikru and Trishanakru, you watched as a man you had already met before stepped on the stage. However this time, he was neither banished nor prince. Roan kom Azgeda had become the king, and he was his clan's champion.

What surprised you though, was the unexpected guest that showed up. Luna. What was she doing here ? You knew for a fact that she had no clan to fight for, there were all dead and she was the last survivor. " I'm Luna kom Floukru and I'm the last of my clan " she claimed an anger in her behaviour you had never seen when you were child. " We know who you are, the natblida who ran from her Conclave " said Gaia through gritted teeth, a contemptuous sparkle in the eyes.

So that's the story that was told throughout the clans ? That she had ran from her Conclave ? Well, it probably was better than having to tell anyone you let your twin sister take your place because you were a coward and you let her take the blame and get banished. Resentment rushed through your veins. " I'm not running from this one " smirked your sibling. " Accept this sigil, Luna kom Floukru. But with your clan gone, who will you fight for ? " asked Gaia, putting the necklace around her neck.

" I fight for no one. I fight for death ! " she announced. People in the crowd started talking, worried. " When I win, no one will be saved " she added. She was doing that out of revenge. She wanted to die to be released from the pain but as a revenge, she wanted everyone else to die with her. She wanted humanity to be annihilated.

Everyone seemed worried, scared or ready to fight. They were all placing a lot of hope in the champions. You weren't. You didn't care whether you lived or died, you didn't care if it was by someone's hands, by the black rain or by Praimfaya. You were ready to face death, had been for years. Fear hadn't been in your life for fifteen years and it was going to stay that way.

Moreover, you weren't stupid. You knew Luna's worth in fight. She was the only natblida in the Conclave, the only one with the best training, you knew her strong and weak spots. The others were only the best hope for their clans, they were barely good enough to hold her back. To take her down, an alliance would have to be made. She had had to be stopped, by any means necessary. And if it meant dying by your hands, then so be it.

On a balcony from the tower, you watched the fights. " Where does your allegiance lie ? " asked Gaia, standing besides you, eyes looking down. " You know my story, Fleimkepa. I have no allegiance but my own. As long as Luna gets defeated, I'll be fine with the results " you replied impassively. Some new kills had been made. Gaia walked back inside, she had to announce them.  " Only four warriors remain : Roan kom Azgeda, Luna kom Floukru, Guara kom Podakru and Octavia kom Skaikru " she announced.

The night had fallen but it didn't matter. As long as no one came out victorious, the Final Conclave would not come to an end. What a crazy way to spend the last few days you had to live, you thought. Looking through the spyglass you watched as Roan came into Luna's view while Octavia was coming by her side. Azgeda had made an alliance with Skaikru to put Floukru down. You sighed. It wasn't the wisest choice, it wouldn't work.

You went inside. " _Fleimkepa_  ( keeper of the flame), disqualify Luna kom Floukru " you demanded Gaia. " Why ? Did something happen ? " she asked. You put your hood over your head before locking eyes with her. " Not yet but soon. You know this is the best way to save mankind " you stated. With a subtle nod of the head, she agreed and watched as you left.

With stealthy steps, you walked through Polis, undetected and quickly, you were exactly where you wanted to be. You watched as Luna kicked Roan in the chest and bent herself backwards, avoiding Octavia's blade. She was good, really good. But you were confident, you had your war paint on, your weapons with you and, above all that : the element of surprise.

Your twin stood, proud, between the two warriors with an amused smile on her lips. " My turn " she said, ready to attack. That was your cue. " Luna, _em pleni_ (Enough) ! " you ordered, taking a step forward. Three heads shot your way, surprised. " Who are you ? " she asked, a scowl on her face.

Taking your hood off, you looked at her with nothing but a death glare. " Aren't you capable of recognizing your own blood ? " you asked in return. Unsheathing your sword, you walked towards her, stopping before her, the fountain in between you. " [Y/N] " she whispered, not believing it could be you. " How ? I thought you were dead " she added.

Looking at Roan and Octavia you gave them a sign of the head. " Go save humanity. I will deal with my sister " you told them. " As you can see, sis, I am very much alive. Not thanks to you or anyone " you spat in anger. Swirling the blade in your hand, you showed her that you were ready to fight. " What are you doing here ? " she enquired. " The only thing that can be done by none other than me : defeating you " you confessed, not even reacting at the enunciation that you were here to kill your twin.

Putting a feet on the fountain's edge, you used it as leverage to propel yourself onto her. Sword raised in the air. Instinctively, she put her hands in front of her but you didn't strike with your weapon. Instead, you lifted your right knee and hit her right in the chest, making her take a few steps backwards under the force of the impact.

Keeping your eyes on her, you inclined your head towards Roan. " It's been a long time Azgeda. Go, I'm saving your life once again. The kill is mine " you stated, not leaving any possibility of conversation. " What's wrong Luna ? Feeling betrayed yet ? " you smirked dangerously, looking into her eyes, a sparkle of hurt passing through them. It quickly went away as she put a blank expression on her face, holding the two swords she took from another warrior firmly.

In this moment, there was no more family, no more common past. Only two warriors fighting. One to bring humanity to its end, the other to get revenge and save humanity in the process. The two little girls that grew up together, held a blade for the first time together, helped the grown ups together were no more. Instead, there was an empty shell of a woman broken by her life whom swore to never kill again and yet was holding two bloody blades, driven mad by all she had lost.

And in front of her stood her twin. Apart from the hair length and the war paint, she looked exactly the same. But she wasn't. A child who tried to help, who cared too much about others and who was thrown away as if she was garbage only because she wanted to protect her sister. A little girl turned into a fierce warrior, a strong survivor with nothing but her own resources, filled with anger and ready to kill her own blood for that. Two women broken in their own way, ready to defend their lives and ideas until death.

You heard footsteps signaling that Azgeda and Skaikru left. For a bit, everything was silent and you stared at Luna while she stared at you. Annoyed, you sighed. " Let's get it over with " you said, moving your sword in the air to make your point. Once again, you launched yourself at her but missed. She stopped your blade with hers and pushed you. You kicked her left arm making her drop one of her weapons. Dodging her move at the last second, she managed to leave a cut on your arm.

Blocking her next blow, you planted your right foot into the ground, rotating on it and throwing your left one into the air, hitting the side of her face. She stumbled back and you used your knee to push her on the dirt. You couldn't waste time talking or she'd get a chance at fighting back. Standing above her, you were thinking about ending her but she was faster than you expected.

She folded her legs on the side before hitting them into your shin. The strength and suddenness of the action made you fall to your knees. She didn't give you time to react and threw a good punch in your face. When her skin touched yours, the impact forced your teeth into your lower lip and you bit yourself, blood invading your mouth. You spat it out before wiping your mouth with your sleeve.

Standing up she went behind you and locked an arm around your neck, cutting your breathing. " It's over. _Yu gonplei ste odon_ " she said in your ear. She couldn't see it but you were smirking, looking like a mad woman with the blood on your lip cascading down your chin. You knew she was gonna do that, she couldn't resist the urge to get the upper hand by strangling.

You didn't try to take her arm away from your neck, it would be useless and you'd lose air much faster than necessary. Instead, you held your breath and threw your hands up, grabbing her hair. No one had said anything about a fair fight. Unfolding one of your legs and putting a steady foot on the ground, you stood back up, harshly but successfully and threw yourself backwards. She couldn't anticipate your move and she fell back on the ground, crushed by your weight as you fell on her. A painful moan escaped her lips. You were both panting.

" Don't underestimate me, _sis_ " you told her. You kicked her in the abdomen, making her choke on nothing. Her hands caught your foot as you were about to kick her again and she sent you back, your arms flailing around to keep your balance. You gave her a toothy smile when you looked at her, still standing tall. But when putting the foot she touched back on the ground, you felt a sharp pain invading your whole leg, making it impossible for you to put your weight on it.

Jumping back on her feet, she harbored a proud stance as if she had already won. Picking up a blade on the ground, she retaliated with fervor and all you could do was dodge as best as possible. The sound of thunder ripped through the atmosphere as a lightning bolt illuminated the sky and rain started pouring down. But it wasn't just rain. Whatever it was, it was doing way more than just falling down from the sky for when in touch with your skin, it burnt.

You squealed in surprise and in pain when you felt a drop falling on your cheek. Quickly you put your hood back over your head to protect yourself and Luna, who seemed unaffected, used the distraction to strike. Through gritted teeth, you groaned when you felt her blade piercing through the flesh of your left shoulder.

" What are you gonna do now ? You're wounded. You're weak. Pathetic. You've always been a burden. Always trying to be the best at everything but failing miserably. Once I'm done with you, I'm going to win this Conclave " she smirked. Grabbing the blade with your right hand, you cut your palm; blood running down, falling on the ground, mixing with the rain; and pulled it out. " Luna ? You're talking way too much " you retorted, headbutting her.

Fighting with an unavailable ankle and hurt shoulder wasn't the easiest thing, but ignoring the pain you didn't give up and kept on using your hurt limbs. Moreover, keeping up with her training and the acid rain was complicated but you managed. The shock of the blow disoriented her and you used it at your advantage. With quick motions of the wrist, you cut her on the chest, the thighs and used the handle of the blade to hit her chin making her bite on her own tongue.

She had lost a lot of energy through the fight and so did you, but deep down she wanted to die and you wanted to save mankind. You both fell to your knees, exhausted, hurting but not breaking. You were looking at each other. She had weary eyes pleading for everything to end. Her will to fight was gone, she just wanted everything to be over.

So, unexpectedly, you threw your wounded arm around her, bringing her close to you in an awkward and uncomfortable embrace. Your lips to her ear, you whispered in a soft voice, " _Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim, sis. Yu gonplei ste odon_ (May we meet again. Your fight is over) " And, swiftly, your free hand fished the dagger hidden in your jacket and you plunged it into her heart. 


	3. Part 3

Laying her body down on the ground, you closed her eyes with your fingers and letting your hands travel south, you took the necklace off of her. A loud howl pierced the silence of the night and you felt something hot against your bloody cheek. Orthrus. He didn't seem affected by the rain either which was probably due to the same thing that caused his malformation. Two wet tongues put some drool on your face. " Hey big guy " you said, your voice hoarse. Using his body as leverage, you put yourself back up, and a hand on his back, you let him guide you.

Limping because of your ankle, you made it back to the throne room. When the doors opened, a big silence fell upon the room. Looking at the candles, only three were still lighted. Slowly but surely, you stood in front of Luna"s. " Floukru don slip daun " you announced, extinguishing the flame with your fingers.

Gaia came to you. " Thank you " she whispered with a sad smile. " You're very much welcome. I believe this is yours " you answered, giving her the Floukru's sigil. Looking around, you recognized some faces as they were chief of their clans but you didn't know anyone apart from Gaia. So, patiently, you walked into a corner and waited for the rain to stop. Orthrus kept sniffing the blood covering you, worried and to soothe him, you kept stroking his fur.

You felt stares in your direction. You didn't pay attention to them, you knew that a two-headed wolf was quite special, but even more when you were seeing him as someone's companion. Looking down you saw some abandoned piece of fabric. You grabbed it, tore it apart using your teeth to get smaller pieces and bandaged your injuries the best you could.

Finally having a little moment of quiet before everything goes to hell, you let yourself sink to the floor, Orthrus sitting besides you. Your mind kept replaying what had happened over and over again, trying to make sense of everything. You realised that your anger had vanished, instead you felt exhausted. You were tired, so tired, it was as if the survivor's life you had been leading was trying to tell you to let go.

You were no longer a deceiving daughter, a sister caring too much, a burden and no longer banished. Everything was over and the world was about to end. You snorted at the thought, how funny was the situation.

You heard agitation in the room and it made you curious. Going to check what was happening, you noticed that the rain had stopped. Making your way towards the fleimkepa, you asked her " Why does everyone seem so worried ? "  " Skaikru has stolen the bunker. Roan and Octavia had decided to share it equally. One hundred people of each clan " she explained. " Well, it seems fair to me. As for Skaikru, I hope for you they come to their senses and fix their mistake " you replied putting a hand on her shoulder before walking away.

You had no wish to get inside the bunker and no hope of surviving praimfaya. Stepping outside on the wet ground, you went back to the fighting place. Her body was still there, lying lifeless and soaked. Without thinking about it, you walked to her, bent down and lifted her as much as you could, dragging her into the first empty building you found.

Even after all this time and even after her death she was still your sister, a warrior, she couldn't be left to rot and burn like garbage. Not like you had been. Besides, unlike them, unlike her, you were better than this. Falling onto your bum, you let your head roll back against a wall and sighed. Orthrus snuck his head beneath your uninjured shoulder, letting your arm cover his back, and he laid it gently under your chin.

Hiding your face into his neck, you held him tighter against you. " I guess this is the part where we wait for death to come and get us, right ? " you said with a sad smile. The wolf didn't move but whined in response, somehow he could feel your withdrawal. You weren't fighting for anything anymore, you were simply numb.

You hadn't realised you had fallen asleep until you opened your eyes and found yourself lying completely on the floor, your head resting on Orthru's back. Rubbing your face, you groaned in pain. The wounds and pain were always worst after some rest. You sat up and looked down at your two-headed friend. He was still asleep.

" Cute " said a hoarse voice. If it was possible, your skeleton would have left your body out of fear as you jumped in surprise. You startled Orthrus as well and put a comforting hand on him to ease him when your eyes caught sight of the King of Azgeda. " Mokskwoma ( worm ) " you retorted. He looked blasé but still a smirk adorned his royal self when he heard your insult.

" Careful there, you may not want to talk to a king with disrespect " he looked amused. " What are you gonna do ? Kill me ? Get it over with then because soon you'll run out of time to save yourself " you stated annoyed. " I could " he nodded, " But I won't. You saved my life. Twice. "

" What are you doing here, Haihefa ( king ) ? " you asked him. He arched an eyebrow at the use of his title. " You've come a long way. Prince then banished and from banished to King. That's quite the life " you added before he could reply. " I have come to make you an offer. You saved my life. Let me save yours, a life for a life. I want to offer you a bed inside the bunker " he answered, explaining himself.

You chuckled. " You are different from your mother, I'll give you that. Thank you. But I'm not interested " you told him. He stared at you in surprise. " What ? " he asked, afraid he had misheard you. " I am not interested " you repeated. He frowned. " Ho...Why ? "

" Look around you, king. Why would I want to stay alive ? I was mistreated, belittled and banished from my clan just because I wanted to help my twin sister. I spent fourteen years living on my own, surviving because the idea of getting my revenge one day was keeping me alive. This day finally came, I took my sister's life because she had taken everything away from me. I got my revenge and yet, I don't feel any better than I've been feeling for most of my life. Now I'm empty, I don't have any purpose anymore, and without revenge, I don't have anything driving me in life. I've been ready to die for so long, and now I can let praimfaya take me away. Ai gonplei ste odon " you said apathetically.

" What about the wolf ? " he wondered, thinking that it might make you change your mind. " Orthrus " you corrected. " He's been with me since he was a cub, through everything, he's getting old and even if the end of the world wasn't upon us, he wouldn't have many more years ahead of him " you explained glancing down at your companion with a sad smile and affection in the eyes.

As if he had sensed you were talking about him, he lifted his heads to look at you. Gently, you patted your chest and he got up. Careful, you positioned yourself so that he could sit in between your legs, putting his front paws on the side of your uninjured leg and put his two heads on your chest, looking up at you. You bent your head down slightly pecking both his noses before scratching one of his heads in between the ears and on the side of the face just the way he liked.

" You do really share something special, don't you ? " observed Roan with a little smile, the scene before him softened his heart a little, it was so different from everything he had seen in his life. He had never witnessed such adoration coming from someone and even less towards an animal. In his life, animals were made to be fed and killed to be served as meals. " That we do " you said in a low voice. " Wouldn't you want to live for that ? Being with him until it is time for him to die ? Without destiny getting in the way ? " he asked.

" Of course I would " you looked at the king, a pained light in the eyes. " If you truly want to thank me for saving you King, I would like to request a favor of you. Take Orthrus with you, save him from praimfaya, I can't bare to watch him die. He's good and gentle, he'll obey you and protect you just like he did me. Can you please do that ? " you added, nuzzling your face into one of the wolf's necks.


	4. Part 4

That night, you heard noises and curious, you got out of your safe place. You watched as two orange figures walked your way. Two persons in some weird clothes. " Where are you going ? You're gonna die " you told them. You had never met the man but you recognised the woman. " Wanheda. Even you can't defeat death " you greeted her. " Now is not the time. We're going to get our friend who got stuck behind " she explained an urgency in the voice. " Okay, may I join the party ? " you asked. " You're injured, you'd slow us down " said the man. You rolled your eyes. " Fine, I'll catch up with you " you smirked.

Walking around Polis, you found horses. Jumping on one, you went to the city's entrance. " And where are you going now ? " asked a deep voice behind you. " Well, king, I'm going to make sure the Skaikru's leaders make it out alive " you answered glancing down at Orthrus besides Roan. " Orthrus, you stay " you ordered. Roan sighed. " Move " he said. " What ? "  " I said, move. I'm going with you. Skairipa can take care of the bunker for now " he repeated. " No " you refused. " I am not letting you take control of the horse that I got to accomplish something that I decided. You're gonna have to lay down the crown for this one, Haihefa. Sorry not sorry " you smiled victorious. " You're stubborn, you know that ? " he mumbled after settling behind you. " You have no idea " you replied making the horse move.

As promised, you caught up with their vehicle. When you saw that its passengers where out of it, with the car in the trunk of a tree and dead bodies on the ground, you arched an eyebrow. " So that's what happens when we leave the kids in charge for five minutes ? " you joked. Your fun time was cut short when you heard footsteps coming your way fast, and a running horse following it. You jumped on the ground, ignoring the pain in your ankle, unsheathing your sword, ready to protect Skaikru. Peace had to start somewhere, and they had been the ones wanting to get it in the first place, you couldn't just let them die.  Before the new arrived could get close enough to hurt one of the teenagers, you threw your sword with all your might, empaling your target in the head.

The horseman was none other than Echo. She had been Roan's second but when he discovered she tried to cheat in the Final Conclave, he had banished her. Silently, in the back, you watched as Roan yelled at Echo, as Wanheda - whose real name is Clarke - talked with the other leader of her people and as the man who fell for a grounder was making sure she was okay. " You're very quiet " noticed the king. You hadn't heard him coming, engrossed in your observation of the sky and your surroundings trying to commit it to memory before all hell breaks lose. You hummed. " Having a wolf as a companion doesn't really require a lot of talking. For all I know, I probably have disrespected you a dozen times without a single care in the world. I was only taught the basics before I was banished and it involved more work and training than speaking " you answered. You were cut short when a rumbling sound was heard.

It was another vehicle containing two other persons. You got back on the horse, ready to follow them when they started moving again but Wanheda stopped you. " Don't follow us, this is not necessary, we can take care of ourselves. You should find shelter before it's too late. Take Roan with you" she spoke. " Spoken like a true leader. As you wish. But if you die, don't regret pushing me away " you agreed. She nodded and you observed as Skaikru, Echo and the other grounders left together. " We should get back before we start to get sick " said Roan. " Indeed. Take Echo's horse. You should get back, your people awaits for you " you told him, directing your horse towards the opposite direction of Polis.

" What are you doing ? There is no time to waste " he frowned when he realised you weren't going to follow him. " Going home. I trust Orthrus is safe with you. I don't want to stay in Polis " you stated as if it was the most logical thing in the world. You were weary, only wanting to lie down in the cave you called home and wait for death to come. Holding the reins in your right hand, your left one resting against your stomach because of your shoulder, and your injured ankle dangling on the horse's side, you looked one last time at the king of Azgeda. " You're a good king, Roan. Don't give up on that " you said before using your good leg to give a slight kick to the horse's flank signaling it to start moving.

Roan watched the horse disappearing into the darkness of the forest and once he couldn't see anything, he made his mount turn around, towards Polis. The sky was dark and covered in heavy clouds, it was only twelve hours before praimfaya. Before he could get far, thunder growled, menacing and frightening his horse. Luckily, he was able to control the animal and calm it. What he wasn't expecting though, was to hear and then see a terrified horse neighing in panic and running for his life back to the city. What he thought weird was that it was the horse which you were mounting earlier.

**. . .**

A dull sound is what made you open your eyes. You tried to ignore it but you only seemed to focus on it even more. With a grunt, you threw your good arm over your eyes trying to ignore the light above your head as well. You wondered if this was what death was supposed to be like : annoying, noisy, way too hot for your liking and a lot of soreness. " Welcome back " said a feminine soft voice. Lifting your arm a bit, you opened one eye suspiciously. " Back ? " you articulated with a croaky voice. " Where am I ? " 

" You are in the bunker. You are alive " answered the woman who was looking at something besides you. Not understanding, you gave her a confused look, an eyebrow arched and your head tilted slighty to the side the way a wolf or a dog would. " Blood pressure is good, no sign of radiation, tension is a bit low but it'll be just fine. You'll live " she added while writing something down. " I was not coming here. I never wanted to be here. What am I doing here ? What happened ? " you asked getting frustrated. You sat up and, without listening to what was being told, you took all the things that were put into your arms and pulled them off, spilling blood.

" Well, look who decided to live " mocked Roan's voice. You turned around, looking at him furiously. Him, on the other hand looked down at the blood running down your arm and frowned, he was opening his mouth but you stopped him before he could speak. " You ! Nomonjoka ! " you shouted, pushing him against the wall, your bloody arm against his throat to keep him in place. " I told you to let me die. I wanted to die ! " " Hey, slow down, you're gonna pop the stitches " reprimanded the female healer, pulling you off of the king. Without tearing your eyes away from him you let yourself be guided back to the bed you were resting on when you woke up.

" Why can't I feel anything ? " you asked moving your ankle and shoulder. " Morphine. But the effects might wear off anytime now so don't be too reckless. I didn't patch you up so that you could ruin it. I'm Abby by the way, Clarke's mother " she explained with a little smile. " Wanheda's mom. . .I guess the good genes run in the family. Sorry for my reaction, it was rude of me and has nothing to do with you. I'm [Y/N]. Once from Floukru, and now from nowhere " you replied and Abby shrugged it off and occupied herself with cleaning the blood on your arm. If only being rude was humanity's only problem, the world would be a merrier place.

Roan was still against the wall, watching. He didn't really care for the blood you had put on him nor that you had attacked him in the first place. At least you were alive. " Where is my wolf ? " you demanded. " He is alive and well " said Roan. " This is not what I asked. Since you were incapable of letting me die and do as you promised, I want my wolf. Where is he ? " you ordered through gritted teeth. Clicking his tongue, Roan looked at you annoyed before leaving the room. " So I guess you two aren't friends ? " asked Abby. You looked over at her, " Not really. Barely know him for all it's worth. But I didn't want my wolf to die with me and I saved his life twice, so he owed me. I suppose he felt more in debt than necessary since he couldn't leave me to praimfaya "

You remained silent as the Skaikru's healer checked that everything was alright with you. She told you to come back to see how your ankle and shoulder's healing were doing and after making sure you had no concussion or any trouble standing on your own, she gave you something to help you walk and let you go. Roan brought Orthrus to you but you ignored him, happy to be back with your companion. After that, you decided that if Roan had taken the right to disrespect your decision, you had every right to be mad at him and not want to talk to him. So you ignored him.

As the time went on, Abby found herself grieving her daughter's disappearance, though Octavia had told her she was okay when she had been able to communicate with her brother. Clarke and her friends, aware that they wouldn't be able to make it back to the bunker in time, had decided to go back into space. Abby was holding onto this hope, and claimed that she would see her daughter again. She was a strong woman. Skaikru and the other clans found a way to all live together as good as it could be possible without committing any massacre.

Some schedule had been created to know who was supposed to do what and when. You had been asked by Octavia, the new Commander, to train the youngest grounders, and those of Skaikru who wanted to be trained. In two months, you had created some new habits. One of them was to avoid Roan. Roan was part of the council, every chief of every clan had a say in the bunker's life. Leaving humanity's life into one's hands was over. As a king and a member of the council, he had many duties keeping him busy. He had only seen you a few times from afar.

You seemed to be in good terms if not friend with Octavia, and you listened to what she was saying, doing things she asked of you. He didn't like to know that you didn't want to talk to him, didn't want to see him, and that you did everything you could to avoid him. He didn't understand what he had done wrong by saving your life. After a meeting he made his way to the lowest level of the bunker where you were holding the training sessions, but had also established your quarters. Away from everyone. He knew that your ankle was fine because Abby had told him she had cleared you to train and that your shoulder was still a bit delicate.

Approaching the training room, he heard noises of things being hit and grunts. " _Lesad_ (left)! Keep your mind aware of your surroundings. _Rasad_ (right)! You're not paying attention " he heard you reprimand. He walked in as some soldiers of each clan were fighting, and some youngsters were learning the fundamentals. Leaning against the entrance, he watched in silence, arms crossed over his chest. You were turning your back on him, standing firmly, a long stick of wood in hands. " How do you want to handle a blade or a spear if you can't handle a simple piece of wood ? " you asked rethorically. You pointed at an already formed soldier and ordered him to come to you.

" I'm only gonna use the stick to defend myself and give some blows to defeat my opponent, and to do that, I need to be aware of my body. My strongest points and my weakest points. Which also means I have to know what I am good at and what I'm less good at, which part of my body is the strongest and which is the weakest. If I punch him with my right hand, will I hurt him more than me ? If the answer is yes, don't do it. Watch and learn " you taught, positioning yourself in front of the soldier. He was using his axe making the fight an uneven one, but you weren't here to kill or be killed, you'd be bruised at the very worst. Roan, curious and interested watched with attention. When the axe was lifted in the air and thrown down as if it was going to cut you in half, you blocked with the stick.

For a while, you would just let your opponent attack and you'd protect yourself. But after one strong blow, the stick got cut in half. " When unexpected things happen . . . " you explained, spinning the two pieces of your stick in the palms of your hands, " you have to think fast and react fast, if you can't come up with anything, run for your life " you added, dodging blows after blows. Avoiding the blade of the weapon, you found yourself behind your adversary. You kicked him in the knee so he had no other choice but to kneel, and put the two ends of the stick against his throat, threatening to kill him. Dropping his axe, he surrendered.

Roan couldn't remain quiet after watching a good fight like this. " Impressive. Now I see how you were able to beat Luna " he said. Fully focused on the task at hand, you hadn't noticed that he was there. Biting your tongue, you sighed. " _Noumou_ ( That's enough ), we'll continue later " you announced, dismissing everyone for the day. You collected your stuff, ignoring the king of Azgeda. He pushed himself off of the wall and made his way over to you. " Would you train with me ? " he asked.

Turning around, you looked at him as if he had grown a second head. " What ? Why would I agree to something like that ? " you shot back. He rolled his eyes, pulled his weight on his left leg and held his hands at the edge of his belt, as if he was trying to look impressive. Thing he almost never did since he became a king, he plastered his face with his seducing smile, trying to see if it'd have any effect on you. " Because I asked nicely ? " he replied. Arching an eyebrow and crossing your arms over your chest, you gave him an incredulous look. " Well that's a first " you retorted.

When he didn't add anything, you huffed and walked past him. But before you could go far, he caught your arm, forcing you to stop. You didn't move, didn't speak. Only waited. If he had stopped you, he had a reason. " Are you gonna spend the next five years avoiding me ? " he asked, sounding annoyed. Cocking your head slightly to the side, you looked ahead of you. " I'm not avoiding you. I'm ignoring you. There's a difference. And yes" you replied. He sighed. " How long are you going to be mad at me for saving your life ? " 

" Until my last breath finally comes " Tugging harshly at your arms to free it from his grasp, you walked away. He called out your name, not done with this conversation. But you didn't answer, didn't turn back. When you stepped outside, you heard some giggles and whispers about the King of Azgeda. " Go on ladies, he's all yours " you told them as you left. Entering the giant dining room, you went to get your portion of food and joined Octavia at her table. " I don't think I'll ever be able to get used of eating something I didn't hunt " you told her, sitting down. The room was full of people, no one ever missed the meal times. It was the only moment when everyone had a real opportunity at relaxing and not thinking about the next five years.

" _Ai gonakru_ (my warriors) have told me that you were good and that the younger ones seem to like you " complimented the new Commander. " It would seem so, yes. But I'm only doing what you asked of me. At least, it keeps me occupied " you stated. Looking around quickly, you realised that even though it had been said that the only clan was now Wonkru, it was still hard for people to accomodate, and each clan found themselves being with their own people. Some threw dirty looks at Skaikru when they felt scrutinized. You exchanged a few words with Indra, Gaia's mother and Octavia's mentor, and when you were done eating, you got up. Putting your hand on Octavia's shoulder, you gave it a reassuring squeeze. " I trust your brother to survive and come back to you. Do not cloud your mind with this. Moreover, you're here and more important duties fall into the palms of your hands, you may be young, heda, but you were made for this " you said, trying to comfort her.

You had heard her story one night, when you were wandering through the halls of the bunker and, unable to fall asleep she had done the same. She had told you about the first fifteen years of her life she spent hiding under the floor and how she had been sentenced to death when she were to turn eighteen for no other reason than the one of being born. Leaving the room to go find Orthrus, you felt eyes on you but dismissed it. The two-headed wolf was resting in the infirmary, bringing comfort to the people needing it. " Come on Orthrus, time to go " you told him, patting your thigh to signal him to come.Orthrus had gotten used to being surrounded by people at all time, everyone loved him, especially the children but he remained loyal to a fault when it came to you and because of that, you were being called _Pakstokaheda_ (Commander of wolf).

You walked through the bedrooms floor. The bunker having a capacity of sheltering twelve hundred people, there was two hundred bedrooms with six beds in each. You didn't settle in any of them. Instead, right beside the training room, you had found a smaller room fitting perfectly for a person and a wolf. Growing out of the past years habits was hard, and you still loved being alone most of the time. In the training room, you picked up the weapons and sticks left on the ground earlier and put them all in the closet of the room. You changed out of your clothes to clean them, and went to bed. Orthrus came to rest near your head so that you could use him as a pillow and he could get comfort. He was your family and it was always going to be like this.

. . .

With all the strength you could muster, you kicked your opponent in the chest and sent him falling to the ground. " _Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim_ ( get knocked down, get back up)" you ordered. Wiping her lower lip and smirking, Octavia got up. " You know, I used those words once " she said. " Shof op, jomp in ( shut up, fight ) " you replied. Picking her stick from the ground, she launched herself at you. Crossing your forearms in front of your face, you stopped the blow from hitting you. Using the position at your advantage, you made her walk backwards until she took the initiative to bend down a bit and tackle you. Falling on your back, you huffed under the force of the impact.

You kept wrestling for a while, both sweating. " Okay, we're done for the day " you said, panting. " So, how are you adjusting to this new life ? " asked Octavia, handing you a cup of water that you shared. You shrugged, " What does it matter ? It's not like I have choice " " You miss it, am I wrong ? " she said with a knowing smile. " What ? My life ? No. What I do miss though, is the fresh air, the sun heating the skin, the rain soaking everything, the scent of the trees, the rush of the hunt. I miss the freedom I had. I miss seeing Orthrus running through the forest..." you replied, moving your shoulder around to work through the soreness.

" How can you not miss your life when you speak of the freedom you had ? " she inquired. You gave her a soft smile. " You may have accomplished a lot, you may have grown a lot from what you've been through, but you are still young Octavia. I had freedom, it is true. But I was thrown into it. It was never my choice. Nothing in my life was ever my choice. I was told how to behave, I was casted away from my clan, I was taking care of Orthrus, I was waiting on revenge " you admitted. " What do you mean ? "  " I was banished from my clan, so it was not my choice to leave. I survived in the hope of one day getting the revenge I deserved. When I found Orthrus, I was hunting, he was the target of another animal, unable to let him die, I saved his life and took him with me. Since that day I was surviving to take care of him and get to my revenge " you explained. " I also heard that you had a feud with Roan ? What happened ? " she said, almost amused to pronounce these words. " Having a feud with him would mean that I talk to him, which I don't " you stated, rolling your eyes, " He took the only chance I had to choose for myself. I did everything I had to because I had no choice. I wanted to die, this was my choice. He took the only choice that was mine away from me, so yeah, I'm not really happy about it " you retorted.

. . .

Time passed again and still, living underneath the ground, in a giant cage was something you couldn't get used to. It was overwhelming at times, oppressive and the temperatures were always way too hot. What you were starting to grow used to, though, was the life in society. You were learning, baby steps, about how to live with other people and not just an animal anymore. But to do that smoothly and without it being too much all of a sudden, Abby had offered you to join her at the infirmary. After a while, you came to like her and Marcus Kane, Skaikru's chief, and they liked you back. Not blind, you were aware of Abby's state of exhaustion. After tending to a child who had scratched the skin on his knees because he had been running too fast and met the ground unexpectedly, you told him he was free to go.

Getting up, you put everything you used back where it belonged and threw away the dirty stuff. " Abby, go get some rest. I will take the night shift " you offered, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked like she could sleep through the four years and few months left. " Thank you, [Y/N], but I'm fine " she said, a small and tired smile on the lips. " I was not asking, Abby. I am taking the night shift, I can stay days without sleep. You can maybe go for a few rounds as well, but now you need to rest. Besides, I think that Kane could enjoy to have a bit of company for once " you smirked. And with a nod of the head, you signaled her to go. She squeezed the hand on her shoulder and thanked you again before finally leaving. Orthrus came in a few seconds after her departure. " Hey, coming to keep me company buddy ? " you asked him as he made his way to you. You scratched his two heads and pecked each of them earning a happy sound from him.

For the first three hours, you kept yourself busy reading Abby's every notes, it was full of information and things you needed - wanted - to know. You were curious about all the things you didn't know. The fourth hour was interrupted by one of the patients. Sick with the flu, Abby wanted to keep an eye on him because there wasn't anything in the bunker to fight the illness so the body had to fight it on its own, he was having a coughing fit. In a matter of seconds you were beside him. " Here let me help you " you said gently, helping him roll on his side to help him release the pressure on his lungs. You laid him back down once it passed and put a hand on his neck and forehead. " Orthrus, watch him, I need to get water " you ordered the wolf. Moving around the infirmary, you found a bowl and filled it with cold water before getting a clean cloth that you put into the bowl, you also grabbed a cup and looking at the piece of bread you had brought with you as your dinner, you decided to give it to him if he felt like it. After all, he needed to get his strength back, not you.

Getting back to the patient, you sit by the side of the bed he was resting on and used the soaked cloth to try and alleviate the fever. " Are you thirsty ? Hungry ? " you asked. Following his gaze, he made you understand he wanted to drink. " Okay, I'm gonna need you to help me a bit on this one, can you do that for me ? Perfect " you smiled when he nodded. You helped him sit up, and brought the cup to his lips while your other hand remained on his forehead, checking the fever. " My whole body hurts " he whispered with a raspy voice when he was done drinking. You looked at him empathetically. " I know, the flu tends to do that. If anything goes right, you only have a few hours left before getting some relief. Are you hungry ? " you asked again. When he declined, you helped him down, and told him to try and get back to sleep, he was gonna need it. You stayed by his side until you were absolutely certain that he was asleep and able to breathe without any trouble.

After that, you collected all the stuff you had brought with you and went to clean it, as well as your hands. Moving back to the computer, you closed Abby's notes to create a new one and type what just happened. Thankfully, she had taught you anything you needed to know on how to use a computer so it wasn't that hard for you.

After what happened and what you did, you were typing about the status of the patient, how he was evolving when you heard the door in front of you opening. Looking up, you saw an injured Roan holding his bleeding hand to his chest. Getting up, you made your way to him.  " What happened ? " you asked in order to know what you were dealing with. " Sword fight " he replied shrugging. Nodding while still looking at his hand, you dragged him to a chair. " Sit, I need to clean the blood " you ordered, moving around to grab the needed stuff. Kneeling down in front of him, you took his hand and focused on doing what you had to. You may have not been on good terms with the king of Azgeda but it didn't mean you wanted him to get injured. When his hand was cleaned, you looked at it. " It's not that bad but it still need stitches " you observed.

While grabbing a needle and a thread, you looked at him, he was still adornig a proud stance. Slightly bent forward, his valid hand resting on his knee, the other arm extended for you to take care of it. " This might sting a little " you warned, taking back your previous position. " So, are you going to explain how can someone be sword fighting in the middle of the night ? Is it an Azgeda thing ? " you asked. Pulling on the thread, your eyes shot up to look at him. He was already looking at you with a smirk. " Don't you know that Azgeda is no more ? We're all _Wonkru_ now " he said proudly. You rolled your eyes. " Azgeda will always be. As well as the other clans. This whole thing of being a great big clan is just an illusion for people to stop killing each other, but no one will let go of their origins to live peacefully with strangers " you stated. " Well, I would say everyone's doing pretty good by now. Don't you ? " he replied with an implied meaning to his words. " Of course, but not because they want to. They don't have a choice, they have to go by the rules the council established. It's politics, not free will that makes them living in peace " you shrugged carefully, not wanting to stab the uninjured flesh of his hand with the needle.

" As long as the deal we discussed in council holds, we are at peace and it's all that matters. At least, I get to keep protecting my people and so does every chief" he argumented. " Which is very noble of you, all of you. At least humanity gets a chance at surviving " you agreed. " Here you go, the worst is done " you added cutting the thread and putting the needle away. Grabbing a gauze, you delicately wrapped his hand. " Voila, all fixed up. You'll need to come back to the infirmary later to check if it's healing properly and to change the bandage " you said, brushing some invisible dust on your knees and standing up. Once again, you had to wash your hands and put everything back where it belonged.

When you didn't hear the door and felt his presence still in the room, you turned around. " Is there anything else you need help with ? " you asked, arching an eyebrow. Leaning against the side of the desk, he looked nonchalant. " I wanted to apologize " he admitted. You looked at him, bewildered. " I beg your pardon ? " you asked. " For what I did. I heard you talking with Octavia a while ago and I realised my mistake. I shouldn't have overlooked your choice and bring you back here without your consent. I am sorry " he explained. 

" Ho. . . wh. . . I, thank you. I guess " you replied. He nodded, a little smile tugging at his lips. " Don't get used to it though, I won't apologize often "  " I wouldn't count on it, king " you smiled back. He held a hand out to you, " So, do we have truce ? " " We have a truce " you agreed, exchanging a handshake. " The infirmary by night must be very lonely, need company ? " he wondered. " Don't push your luck, Roan. And go get some rest, your hand will heal faster " you chuckled.  He nodded and walked away. Right before he left, you called out his name. He turned around, arching an eyebrow. " I'm a wild girl, I can recognise a self made injury when I see one. You could have just apologised without cutting yourself to make sure I'd listen to you. But I appreciate the gesture " you smirked. Without answering, he turned on his heels. " Goodnight, pakstokaheda "  Going back to the computer, you smiled to yourself. Maybe you could find a new companionship out of this, and you wouldn't mind it one bit. Yes, you could get used to this kind of companionship, you thought, looking down at a sleeping Orthrus. 


End file.
